The use of stents in bodily lumen is well known. A stent is typically delivered in an unexpanded state to a desired location in a bodily lumen and then expanded. The stent may be expanded via the use of mechanical device such as a balloon or the stent may be self-expanding.
Because a stent often must be delivered through tortuous anatomy, it is desirable for the stent to be flexible. Increased flexibility in a stent, however, typically comes at the expense of scaffolding strength. Moreover, design features which may result in increased flexibility may also result in protruding edges which may damage vessels walls or catheter balloons during delivery of the stent through tortuous vasculature.
Many stents of conventional design include a plurality of serpentine bands which define openings in the sidewall of the stent. Typically, the openings are parallel to the longitudinal axis of the stent. Stents have been produced with openings which are oblique relative to the longitudinal axis of the stent. Stents where all of the openings are parallel to one another, however, may experience excessive torque upon delivery through tortuous vessels and resultant deployment problems.
There remains a need for a stent which has a high degree of flexibility in the unexpanded state, has adequate scaffolding strength and which does not experience excessive torque on delivery.
All US patents and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72.